magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 285
This magazine was dated Xmas 2014 and priced at £4.50. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (44-45) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Mask and you shall Receive - 2 pages (10-11) :It's finally confirmed: history's most original Zelda, Majora's Mask, goes 3D to enhance Nintendo's 2015 line-up. Exploring the Heavens - 2 pages (12-13) : Building castles in the sky? That, and a whole lot more in Sky Saga, the Minecraft-like MMO from Radiant Worlds. Meet Playstation TV - 0.5 page (14) : Getting under the sleek, super small hood of Sony's new micro-console. The Big Debate - 0.5 page (14) "It's a watershed moment - until now, games ''were their gameplay" : '''Phil Iwaniuk thinks that a technically bad game needn't get in the way of having a wonderful playing experience. "Even We Don't Know A Lot Of The Storyline Details" - 2 pages (16-17) : Shining a light on Dark Souls II in our post-mortem, game director Yui Tanimura talks creating a classic. Five Gold Rings... - 1.66 pages (18-19) : ...is obviously what Sonic will be getting for Christmas, but what about you? To help fill those wish-lists here are nine ideas for the discerning gamer. GM Most Wanted - 0.33 page (19) Alive and Kicking - 2 pages (20-21) : How Blizzard is tapping into its inner Saturday morning cartoon for brand new IP Overwatch. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Features Welcome to Nintendo Land - 4 pages (24-27) : 2015 is going to be a biggie for those who wear the N on their chests. We've gone hands-on with four of the year's most exciting, from crocheted dinosaurs to gun-wielding molluscs. :* Yoshi's Woolly World - 1 page (25) :* Splatoon - 1 page (26) :* Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush - 0.5 page (27) :* Mario Maker - 0.5 page (27) The 2014 Gamesmaster Awards - 10 pages (46-55) : Welcome back to GM's prestigious annual prize ceremony. Pull up a beanbag, grab a cocktail sausage, and try a cup of the definitely-not-spiked punch as we run down the greatest gaming achievements of the last 12 months. We start with our Game Of The Year gong, and just to be clear on the criteria: only things from this calender year qualify, and games are ranked not by review score, but based on discussion between the team and our critics. So now that you know, feel free to send us all the abuse you like: we just like the name-calling to be well-informed... Previews Halo 5: Guardians - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 4 pages (28-31) Dying Light - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (32-33) Massive Chalice - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (34) Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (35) Rime - Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman - 2 pages (36-37) Skyforge - John Robertson - 1 page (38) Homeworld: Remastered, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Evolve, Flame Over, World of Speed - Ewan Moore, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, John Robertson - 1 page (39) Indie Master The Black Glove - 2 pages (48-49) Big Pharma; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (50) Antihero, Shu - 1 page (51) Reviews Far Cry 4 : With so much variety on offer, you owe it to yourself to take a hike into the mountains. A great achievement. Legend of Grimrock II : Will keep you puzzling for ages with some of the best head-scratchers in gaming. Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire : Layers on new features while keeping the spirit of the originals, making this a welcome return. Dragon Age: Inquisition : Takes far too long to get going, but once it does you'll be hooked for the longest haul. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare : The multiplayer maps need work, but otherwise this is the best Call of Duty games in years. Assassin's Creed Unity : If you're invested in the classic AC style, this will do the trick. You'll love being a part of Ubisoft's Paris. Pro Evolution Soccer 2015 : The on-pitch action is arguably the equal of FIFA, but that's far from the only thing that matters. LittleBigPlanet 3 : If you have the time to learn it, this is a games that makes it feel like almost anything is possible. WWE 2K15 : A cut-down package that feels super stingy, despite the entertaining action between the ropes. Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris : Cunning puzzles and varied boss fights combine to make a thoroughly enjoyable and silly romp. The Legend of Korra : Despite the decent fighting, the game has none of the vibrancy of the show. A real disappointment. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker : A minor work by its dev's standards, but committed looters will grow to love this slow-burn adventure. Halo: The Master Chief Collection : Superb value for money and the best excuse to buy an Xbox One yet. RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #22: 1080 Snowboarding (Nintendo 64) - 2 pages (82-83) Six of the Best... - Winter Warmers; Grab Bag - 2 pages (84-85) CheatMaster Dragon Age Defeated! - Dragon Age: Inquisition - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Art Editor :Phil Haycraft Production Editor :Daniella Lucas Contributors :Louise Blain, Matt Castle, Duncan Geere, Kate Gray, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, Dave Meikleham, Ewan Moore, John Robertson, Phil Savage, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Andy Westbrook, Rich Wordsworth Issue Index Category:Contains PS4 Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PS3 Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews